


Tired and fatigued

by barbarcobaleno



Category: Iron Man (Comics)
Genre: Male Solo, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbarcobaleno/pseuds/barbarcobaleno
Summary: Tony drops on the bed after a m mission and he's so tired that he forgets to go to the bathroom.
Kudos: 15





	Tired and fatigued

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first story I ever write and it's very short (but as I say, it's better than nothing). This story involves piss and a wet bed, so if you don't like it don't read it. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!

Tony spent the last hour in the bathroom patching himself up, nothing terrible, just some superficial cuts and bruises, he disinfected every cut and put some ice on the bruises.  
He wasn't much bothered by the wounds, he was just tired after more than two days without sleeping. He finished and went right to the bedroom, he didn't even thought about wearing a pajamas or taking off his boxer briefs, he just let himself fall back on the bed. The pretty feeling of relaxation lasted a while, he was smiling with closed eyes. What made him come back to reality was an annoying sensation under his belly: he forgot to take a piss. He tried to get up, but his muscles refused to move, so he tried to fall asleep instead. After a few minutes he was still awake, so he thought for a minute about simply pissing were he was. The pressure on his bladder was intensifying so he said "fuck it" and spread his legs a little and started pissing. The feeling of relaxation came back and relief was adding to it. His boxer briefs filled quickly, the piss was now wetting his lower thighs and ass, the mattress was absorbing the rest. The flow lasted almost a minute in which Tony was in ecstasy. When he finished he sighed and finally fell asleep. After all wasn't such a problem changing sheets or mattress the day after.


End file.
